


Friday Night Dinner

by HKVoyage (voyagehk)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a tradition for Kurt to spend Friday nights with his family and it’s even better now that Blaine is part of the regular crew. The boys are frustrated that they haven’t had any alone time for the past week. Can they sneak outside after dinner when Burt’s watching TV? Read the story and you’ll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/gifts).



> This is gifted to Sunshineoptimismandangels for her past work in beta'ing my one-shots. Please check out her stories on this site because they are really, really good. Thank you to [Lilyvandersteen](http://lilyvandersteen.tumblr.com) for the beta review.

It has become a tradition for Kurt to spend Friday nights with his family. It’s a time to catch up on each other’s news and spend time together -  watching TV, playing board games or on the Wii. Kurt loves Friday nights, and it’s even better now that Blaine is part of the regular crew. Kurt’s so busy in the kitchen, making his own special marinara sauce, that he hasn’t heard Blaine enter the house and the kitchen.  
  
“Hey, Kurt. Is there anything I can do to help out?” Blaine asks, after he’s given Kurt a peck on the cheek.  
  
Kurt looks up from the stovetop and gives Blaine a sweet smile. Blaine always makes an effort to look even more dapper on Friday nights. It’s obvious that Blaine has spent a considerable amount of time in front of the mirror, slicking back his hair with a copious amount of gel. He’s wearing his green and pink plaid short-sleeve button-down shirt with a green bowtie and suspenders. Kurt plans to send the manager of the boxing club a basket of muffins next week. Since Blaine joined the club at the beginning of the summer, Kurt can’t help but notice the bulging biceps under the tightly-fitting shirt. It _does_ things to him. His eyes gaze down Blaine’s body and he notices the light purple pants, with the hems rolled up. He then zooms in on the luscious ankles and bare feet on display. As he lifts his head back up to Blaine’s face, he notices Blaine’s holding a white box with “Sarah’s Sweets” embossed in gold along the top.  
  
“Oh, Blaine… You didn’t.”  
  
“I couldn’t help myself, Kurt. I know you don’t like Burt eating sugar, but they looked so adorable in the window. They were _begging_ me to buy them.” Blaine opens the box, and there are three mini-cupcakes with multi-colored sprinkles on top.  
  
“Well, at least they’re minis.”  
  
Blaine sets the table and Kurt finishes preparing the dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with a side salad. Burt joins them at the table and they soon start to eat. Blaine talks about his plans for the weekend and Kurt remarks about the shocking poll results on the upcoming presidential election issued that morning. Burt tells jokes that he has heard during the week. Blaine looks genuinely interested and laughs in the right places. Kurt sits back and rolls his eyes because the jokes are simply not funny, and he thinks that Blaine is the most talented suck-up artist the world has ever seen.  
  
Kurt brings out a fruit salad for dessert and Burt’s lips form a small pout.  
  
“I think you forgot something, Kurt,” Blaine sing-songs.  
  
Reluctantly, Kurt returns to the kitchen and retrieves the three mini cupcakes. Kurt can tell that Burt is trying to suppress his delight at this new turn of events. Kurt wonders how many extra brownie points Blaine just got.  
  
Once every crumb of mini cupcake has been eaten, they go to the living room. Burt turns on the Wii and is surprised when the ‘Just Dance: Disney Party’ disc starts to play. He’s about to eject it for another game, when ‘Shake It Up’ starts playing. Blaine’s hips are swaying to the beat and before anyone knows it, he’s giving it everything he’s got – singing along and jumping onto the couch. When Blaine starts twerking, Kurt whips out his phone and starts videoing. He needs this video for later, for _reasons_.  
  
When the song is over, Burt gets up and turns off the Wii. “That’s enough. I wanna watch a movie tonight.”  
  
Burt inserts a DVD into the player and sits down in his favorite armchair. When the movie’s opening credits start, Kurt thinks about how this night will play out. He hasn’t spent any alone time with Blaine all week and he wants to kiss those luscious lips and mess around. It’s all Blaine’s fault with his twerking. He’s sure Blaine had pointed his ass in his direction to give him a good view. He gives Blaine the hand signal that they worked out months ago. Judging by the dark look in Blaine’s eyes, Kurt knows that he has the same thing on his mind.  
  
“I just heard the signal that the dishwasher cycle is finished. I’ll go empty it so I won’t have to do it tomorrow.” Kurt slowly heads out to the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
When Kurt heads off to the kitchen, Blaine looks at his watch, carefully looking at the second hand moving around the dial so painfully slowly. When two minutes are up, Blaine quietly goes to the window and cracks it open just a few inches. He then sits down in the furthest seat from Burt. As Blaine looks at his watch, waiting for an extra three minutes to go by, he thinks about Kurt wearing those sinfully tight trousers that show off his long legs. When he’s trying to work out when they last time had a really heavy make-out session, he sees Kurt in the corner of his eye – sneaking out the front door.  
  
The last five minutes of waiting are always the hardest, and Blaine tries to keep his heart from racing. Ever since Blaine entered the house, he’s wanted to be with Kurt in ways that Burt wouldn’t like. He loves the Friday night dinners, but Burt can be such a cock-block. When the five minutes are over, Blaine glances at Burt and notices that he’s totally absorbed in the movie. His eyes are half-hooded, which is always a good sign. Maybe they’ll get lucky and Burt will fall asleep.  
  
Blaine slowly heads to the toilet, being careful not to make any noise. After the second hand has gone around the watch face two more times, he slowly opens the door and creeps towards the front door. One more glance at Burt proves that he hasn’t noticed his absence, so he carefully sneaks out to the front porch.  
  
There, he finds Kurt on the porch swing, quietly humming to himself. Blaine quickly joins him and gives him a high-five.  
  
“Thank god you used some WD40 on the downstairs bathroom door. Last Friday, Burt heard it and I couldn’t get out. I cracked open the window so we can hear if he gets out of the chair.”  
  
“I’m not sure how much time we have until he notices,” Kurt whispers.  
  
“Then we better make good use of the time,” Blaine replies, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Kurt gives him those come-hither eyes -  the ones that turn him on in record speed -  and then moves in for a kiss. It starts slowly as their mouths move together in a dance they know so well. Then, Kurt licks Blaine’s lips, and he eagerly opens his mouth. Blaine feels dizzy as his tongue explores Kurt’s hot and wet mouth, tasting traces of the mini cupcake treat.  
  
Blaine feels like he can’t get enough of Kurt. He wants to _devour_ him. He slowly moves one leg over Kurt and positions himself so that he’s sitting on Kurt’s lap, straddling his thighs. He can feel his cock grow to full length until it’s painfully hard. All too soon for Blaine’s liking, Kurt pulls away for air, leaving him panting. Their foreheads stay connected as their breathing slows down. Blaine shifts off Kurt and sits by his side, then moves his head so that he can peek into the window. Thank god Burt’s still watching TV.  
  
“We’ve got to slow down. I’m afraid he’s going to see us through the window.” Blaine can’t believe he’s the voice of reason now. He so desperately wants Kurt, but he also desperately doesn’t want to be caught by Burt.  
  
“Then why the hell didn’t you close the curtains?” Kurt whispers.  
  
“Last time I closed the curtains, I couldn’t get away. He had that one figured out pretty quickly.”  
  
Kurt gently pushes him down along the porch swing and closes in on him. Kurt’s weight along his body feels so good, keeping him grounded and feeling so loved. Blaine’s hands move toward Kurt and he cups the sides of his face. He pulls up his head towards Kurt and crashes their lips together. Kurt tangles his hands in Blaine’s hair and gently breaks through the gel. Blaine knows his hair will look like a mess, but he doesn’t care. They are having the longest make-out session that they’ve had in weeks. Kurt pulls back (again!) and plays with Blaine’s tie. As he loosens the knot, Kurt whispers in his ear, “That feyboy tie is my kryptonite.”  
  
Kurt nips at his earlobe then slowly kisses down his neck. When he gets to that special spot at the nape of his neck, Kurt goes to town, alternating between sucking, and biting and licking and blowing air. “Fuck. Feels so good, Kurt,” Blaine moans.  
  
Kurt immediately stops and places a finger to Blaine’s kiss-swollen lips. “Shhh! Otherwise he’ll hear us!”  
  
“I promise, Kurt. I’ll be quiet, but pleeeease don’t stop. I need you so badly.”  
  
“How much more time?”  
  
Blaine consults his watch. “Forty minutes, give or take a few, before the movie is over.”  
  
Kurt nods. “I’ve got you, but you’ve _got_ to be quiet.”  
  
Kurt takes Blaine’s shirt tails from out of his trousers and unbuttons the top. With a feather-like touch of his fingertips, Kurt slowly moves his hand along Blaine’s chest. Blaine’s body starts trembling and he’s so thankful the front porch light is switched off and the hydrangea bushes are in full bloom. God knows what Burt’s friends would say if they saw them this way. When Kurt returns back down to resume the make-out session, Blaine can’t get enough. He feels so painfully hard and in need of relief – any way he can get it - that he pushes his cock against Kurt’s, whose is as equally hard.  
  
They start very slowly at first, rubbing their bodies together, but soon Kurt’s hand moves down and starts palming over Blaine’s cock. They are so absorbed in each other, with sparks of pleasure flowing through their bodies, that they don’t notice the time -  not even the shaking and swaying of the porch swing. They don’t hear the heavy stomp of feet walking or the front door opening. But they do notice when the porch light is switched on.  
  
“Not again!” Burt shouts.  
  
Kurt and Blaine immediately shoot up and they sit as far away from each other as possible on the porch swing. Blaine blushes profusely and quickly does up his shirt and tucks it back into his trousers. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Blaine focuses on fixing the shirt buttons because he joined them starting at the wrong place. Burt stomps over with grumpy look and stares at Kurt for minute. Then he jumps onto Kurt’s lap.  
  
“We’ve discussed this many times before, Burt. Sometimes Daddy and I need alone time,” Kurt calmly explains.  
  
“But Friday nights are supposed to be for _all_ of us, not Papa and Daddy alone time.”  
  
Burt looks over at his daddy and notices something funny on his neck. “What’s that, Daddy? Did something bite you? It’s not bleeding, but it looks all red and yucky!”  
  
“It’s nothing, Burt. I’ll explain later.” Blaine’s wondering how long it will take him to google an age-appropriate reply, because Burt’s going to keep asking about it until he’s satisfied with what he says.  
  
When Kurt notices that Blaine’s trousers are still tented, he decides to take the lead.  
  
“It’s time for bed, young man. Let’s go in and get you into your jammies and brush your teeth. Daddy will be in later to read you a story. He’s got to take care of something first.”  
  
Blaine groans when Kurt sends him a wink.  
  
“When we agreed to name him ‘Burt’ three years ago, I didn’t expect him to be _so_ much like his grandfather!”  



End file.
